Pokemon: Unbreakable Bonds
by SSGuy
Summary: Three trainer's embark on their new adventure in the Johto region. Throughout their adventures, there Pokemon and them go through one of the most unforgettable climb to the top as they all strive to be a Pokemon Champion.
1. Chapter 1

"BANG!" "KABLAM!" "BOOM!" The fireworks went off as crazed fan explode into cheers as the finals for the Goldenrod City Pokémon League challenge was about to begin.

"Oh my fans, the excitement is boiling in my veins as we are about to get this battle underway!" a hidden voice yelled out in excitement. He was as energetic as the biggest pokefantic in the Johto region. "We got a hell of a final round this year! Last year was easily dominated by our current champion, and he is back to claim what is rightfully his. His Pokémon eat other Pokémon and their trainers for breakfast and on occasion, he has them for dinner! Could we see another Pokémon on the menu tonight? Ladies and gentleman put your hands together for defending champion, Brendon!"

A young man in his early twenties appeared from the electronic sliding door behind the red corner. He gave a wave to the fans and haters alike. In his hands was the belt he won from last year. He was showing off his prize from last year. Thousands upon thousands of fan cheered when his name was announced. Many teenage girls nearly passed out from his glorious appearance or the fact that they were screaming so loud.

The announcer's voice came back on the intercom. "But for every champion in the world of Pokémon, there is always a youngster who is eager to rise up and take away the title as well as the glory and the fame from the current champion. This kid is no different!" The announcer was getting more and more thrilled by the second. "This year proves to be no different as this kid shows what it takes to be a contender. Will he put up or shut up? In the white corner, put your hands together for the kid known as Wonder Boy, Jake Hiro!"

The sliding door opened for a sixteen year old kid. Wearing gold and black, this young kid took a deep breath and with a big grin on his face ran out and waved to the many spectators. The fans went crazy for him but his introduction did not receive the same amount of applause that Brendon's had.

"Oh my ladies and gentleman, I have a feeling this will be the greatest battle that the world of Pokémon have ever seen, and I usually never say that!" the announcer called out.

"Congratulations on making it this far kid," Brendon called out to the young trainer. "It's a shame that it all has to end here." Brendon took one of his Ultra balls from his belt and prepared to release his first Pokémon.

Jake looked back and had a good laugh. "Every champion must experience defeat some time in their lives. I have the feeling that this might be the day you lose." Confidence rode in the rookie's voice. He was almost like a champion.

"We'll just see about that," he smirked as he reached back and threw his pokeball.

Out came a large Steelix that roared violently in Jake's face. Jake stood there not showing any signs of fear.

"Oh my!" the announcer exclaimed while the roar of the fans shook the arena. "It looks like that Brendon is not holding back what so ever this year! As most fans know, Steelix is the Pokémon that has won Brendon his last two consecutive championships."

"I hope you have a nice meal prepared for my Steelix." Brendon called out.

Jake just grinned. "Trust me, it's a meal to die for." He pulled out one of his pokeballs from his belt. "This is the Pokémon that I have started with and we have both been through our shares of good times, as well as bad times." He reached his arm back and prepared to throw it. "I know I can't lose with my-"

He was cut off by a loud obnoxious buzzing that rang in his head. It was his alarm clock.

* * *

Jake moaned as he lazily rolled over and gazed at the digital Voltorb shaped clock. It was 7:05 am.

"Not now." He yawned as he pressed his finger against the snooze button and went back to sleep.

At that moment, his mother's mischievous pet Persian slipped into his room. She grinned darkly and pounced on the sleeping child.

Jake was startled from her pounce and his eyes shot wide open, feeling her paws putting weight on him. "All right, all right! I'll get up!" he yelled at the Persian. The cat smirked and jumped off his bed and left his room to see if her cat nip was prepared in the kitchen.

Jake looked outside and saw a bright sunny skyline. He began his morning ritual of washing his face, brushing his teeth and putting on his clothes. He would never leave home without his lucky black and gold hat and since today was a big deal for him, he made sure he had it prepared. Soon after garbing himself in black and gold, he went to the kitchen to catch breakfast. "Morning mom." He cheerfully climbed down the stairs. The Persian followed and laid herself under his chair and falls asleep like the lazy feline she is.

"Well you sure look wholehearted today." She smiled while she sliced up an orange. His mother was pretty young for most mothers. Jake never knew who his father was since he suffered a heart attack right before he was born.

"You should know, today is when Professor Elm gives me my first Pokémon." He smiled to her and took an index card off a magnet hanging on a refrigerator. He glanced at the card which had a Chikorita, a Totodile and a Cyndaquil on it, the three Pokémon he gets to choose from.

"I know. That must be so exciting," his mother smiled while handing her son a plate of scrambled eggs. "Do you have any idea which Pokémon you are going to choose?" she took the card from him and gazed at the three choices.

"I think that I am going to choose based on their personality," He leaned back a bit in his chair after having a taste of his breakfast. "My first actually Pokémon, how exciting is that going to be." He thought to himself.

After finishing all his eggs, he decided to get an early start to Elm's lab. They said there were only three Pokémon and only three people in all of Newbark Town could claim them. It was his graduating class from Earl's Pokémon Academy. He sat down next to the laboratory and watched a flock of Taillow fly over his head. After gazing a bit in the sky he looked at the water and to his surprise saw a Lapras mother with her young child swimming in the pond. It was such a pleasant sight, seeing the Pokémon co-exist peacefully. That was until Max Powers arrived.

"Well, it looks as if Elm is willing to give anyone a Pokémon these days." Max laughed as he approached Jake. Max has been his rival ever since they both enrolled into the Earl's Pokémon Academy.

"Seems so," Jake grinned a bit. "What was he thinking when he decided to give you a Pokémon?" his reply could not have been better.

Max gritted his teeth a bit, "You know I was referring to you smart ass. I am going to pick the strongest Pokémon in there and I'll make sure you end up with something weak and pathetic."

"There are no weak Pokémon," Jake replied getting a little frustrated with Max "Just weak trainers. I know I will become a master before you!"

Max got in his face and it looked as if a fight was going to break out. "You really think that you will become a better trainer than me? Ha! Don't make me laugh!"

"Who says I won't be a better trainer?" Jake locked his eyes to his as the two glared at one another fiercely.

Two boys of Newbark Town began to quarrel.

"If crappy trainers make crappy Pokémon, then I am going to feel bad for whoever you choose." Max smirked at Jake "With your knowledge from Earl's Academy, your Pokémon will never be able to defeat a Magikarp." He was mocking Jake for his less than stellar grades. Jake wasn't the best student while Max had stellar grades. He was a bit of a teacher's pet as well.

"At least I didn't sleep during lecture or play with my cell phone. You're only getting a Pokémon this year since your grandfather is Professor Elm

"Shut up!" Max yelled out. "I'm not going to listen to someone who is jealous of my amazing talent with Pokémon."

"You got all those high grades because the teacher would always give you the strongest Pokémon to use during training?" Jake and Max had their foreheads touching one another. They had their eyes locked onto each other like bitter enemies.

"Oh stop it you too!" A teenage girl's voice shouted at them. "You guys are just as bad as two babies fighting over a doll." The feminine voice belonged to Nancy Calandra, the third person who would be getting a Pokémon. Her beautiful appearance and welcoming aroma would turn the heads of almost anyone. She had short blonde hair and wore a white t-shirt with a pink jacket over. Her light blue jeans were most noticeable since young boys would take a second to stare at her decent size rear. Guys would want to be with her while girls are jealous of her. She separated both Jake and Max before either of them threw a punch. "You two are always whining and complaining about everything. I was lucky enough to pass the academy without pulling my hair out."

Max turned away. "I'm sorry babe, but this scrub is always starting things around here." He sneered.

Nancy frowned at him, "You know damn well that you were the most obnoxious kid in class. Jake would never be as rude as you." She smiled a little bit at him.

Nancy hated Max even more than Jake did.

Jake blushed as he saw her gorgeous smile. He had a huge crush on her but he never had the guts to tell her. "What are you smiling at Jake?" she looked at him a bit confused.

He snapped out of his infatuation and thought of something quick to say. "I was looking at the too Weedle's fighting over a leaf." he pointed over to a tree but nothing was there. "Well there was two of them fighting before." he turned red from humiliation.

Nancy was not impressed at all.

The door to Elm's lab had just opened and a slim glasses wearing man in a white lab coat appeared.

"Are you Professor Elm?" Nancy asked.

"No I am not him," he replied, being much too young. "Elm is away in Kanto doing research on the Pokémon in the Safari Zone. For the mean time, I will be the one to give out your Pokémon."

"Well it's about time." Max commented rather rudely.

"Do we each pick one of the three?" Jake showed him the card.

The lab assistant adjusted his round glasses and had a look. "That is correct. However, we only have one of each so you will all be given a different Pokémon. Please come with me." The assistant showed the young trainers to the back of the lab.

"So Nancy, what Pokémon will you be choosing?" Jake asked her trying to start a conversation.

"I am not sure yet," she replied. "Something cute but also one that will become a tough Pokémon."

"Yeah, it's too bad we have a wimpy grass type as a choice," Max laughed. "That thing looks weak and useless."

"Let me assure you, there is nothing wrong with Chikorita." The assistant turned to him a bit irritated. "A Chikorita is a fine partner to have."

"A Chikorita?" Jake turned to the Professor. "Can you explain more about them?"

"They are small grass type Pokémon. Usually having multiple personalities," The lab assistant began to elaborate. "Some are stubborn some are flirty while some...well have multiple personalities." They can be a handful at times to raise, but if you treat it well, they become very loyal and very caring Pokémon." He smiled at the end of his short lecture.

"Sounds interesting," Jake smiled. "I might pick that one."

"Whatever, all I know is that I want a Totodile, I hear they become pretty strong when they evolve into Feraligater." Max said so proudly. "Nothing could beat that!"

"Except for a thunderbolt or a razor leaf attack." Jake smirked at him. Max gave him an angry look for being out smarted by his rival.

"This is the place." He showed them to the room where the small Pokémon where in a small pen. The Totodile was running around being a bit rambunctious, while the other two had a small conversation of their own.

"Go ahead and choose your partner," the assistance told them. "Choose them wisely though."

The three trainers smiled. This is the moment they have been waiting for, the chance to start their very own Pokémon journey. Max had already got a head start and called to the Totodile. The small water type came running over to him excited as always.

"Hmm, that one looks cute." She pointed out the Cyndaquil to Jake as he looked up at the teenage woman. "Hi little guy," She smiled. "Don't worry, I won't bite." She placed a small pile of food in the palm of her hands and offered it to the fire type. He looked at the treats in her hand skeptically then back up to her smiling face. Cyndaquil then crawled up and started to nibble at the small snack. She giggled from the tickle of his pointy nose.

Jake smiled as he saw the two Pokémon get along with their trainers easily. He turned to see that the small Chikorita was sitting in the corner of the pen all by herself, sulking. Jake looked a bit upset. "Sir, what is wrong with this one?" he asked the professor.

"It just knows that it's useless that's all." Max called out as his Totodile continued to fidget in his arms. "Cut it out!" he told it but it was to no use.

"Far from it," the scientist went over to Jake. "This Chikorita is a strange one. She doesn't like having other humans bother her and she is very independent. She must not like being around most humans."

The Chikorita turned her head but perked up when she saw Jake. She gave a tiny smile and started to walk towards him. "Hey I think it's coming around!" Jake said with a bit of thrill in this voice. She was a bit nervous and the Cyndaquil looked up to see her shivering in fear. He jumped from Nancy's hands and went over to the shy grass type.

The assistant gave them chuckle. "It seems like Cyndaquil is comforting Chikorita. Those two are the best of friends. It's just mind boggling to think about."

Jake watched as the two had a small conversation. "I wonder what it's like to understand Pokémon."

"Well you see Jake, Pokémon usually communicate repeating their names and it's amazing how they can understand each other so well but you can pick up on body language as well as their facial expressions."

The Chikorita gave a little smile to the Cyndaquil and she began to walk towards Jake again. Whatever Cyndaquil said must have worked.

"Hey there," Jake put his hand on the Chikorita's forehead and began to rub her head. "My name is Jake."

The Chikorita shut her eyes tight but realized that Jake was petting her and she gave him a big smile and an adorable purr. She also began to nuzzle his hand back.

"This Chikorita has taken a very big liking to you," the nerdy lab assistant told Jake. "She must really like you." Jake picked her up and handed the Chikorita a treat and she began to nom on it.

"I think it's cute." Nancy smiled. Her Cyndaquil smiled at his good grass type friend for finally tackling her fear of humans.

After a quick lesson on proper ethical training, taught by the lab assistant, the three new trainers where free to go. "Here take these pokeballs with you and good luck." He went back to his studies as the kids had decided to wait another day before heading out to their adventure.

"So Jake, I believe a bet should be put in place." Max stopped him. "I bet that I can be a Pokémon champion before you! Especially since you ended up with that wimpy Chikorita." Jake turned a bit red.

"Hey Einstein, I got a grass type who can defeat your water type in one hit." He said defending his Chikorita.

"Well then," Max smirked. "I guess I have to find myself a fire Pokémon so I can burn that little leaf to ashes." He laughed.

"Will you too stop it?" Nancy butted in. "Besides, if anyone is going to be champion first it's going to be me." She smirked

"Fine then it's settled, first one to be Pokémon champ is forever the best of our group," Jake declared. "Sound good?"

"You're on!" Max called out. "Bring it!" Nancy smiled as they all shook on it and went back to their homes.

Unlike the others, Jake carried his Chikorita home in his arms. "What does he know?" he was still upset at how hateful Max could be to Chikorita. "I can't wait to see the look on his face when you beat him Chikorita." he petted her head and she cooed a bit and even smiled cheerfully.

"I can't wait to show you to my mom." he laughed. "She would absolutly love you." he walked into his house prepared to show off his newfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

Jake entered his house, holding his Chikorita into his arms. His mother ran up to him and looked at his new Pokémon.

"OH MY GOD! THE POKEMON YOU CHOSE IS SO ADORABLE!" Jake's mother shrieked in joy. "I never saw a Chikorita in person but you made a great choice!" her excitement made the Chikorita a bit nervous as she hid her head into Jake's chest.

I would be careful mom," Jake frowned a bit. "The lab assistant says she is a bit hesitant around other humans. I am the first one she has ever walked up to." He proudly said while giving Chikorita another pet. She smiled and snuggled into him more purring.

Jake's mom smiled. "Well as long as you two are happy with each other." She grabbed a rag and handed it to Jake. "Why don't you let Chikorita run around and explore the house a bit while you help me clean a bit of the house?" she smiled.

Jake sighed but put the small grass type down on the soft carpet floor and followed his mother into the kitchen to do a series of hard chores.

The Chikorita began to explore the house as she rubbed her little paws along the carpet. She grew a small smile and began to bounce a bit on the ground.

------------------------------------------------------------  
"Wow, this is incredibly soft," she cheerfully said to herself. "It's strange how humans live." She continuously stopped to gaze at the many unique objects that filled the rather large house. From the virtually flat television, to the comfy leather couch, she enjoyed the living room and the comfortable atmosphere around it. She took long looks at pictures of Jake when he was a small child. "I wonder who that small boy is; He looks almost like a young Jake." She seemed puzzled but forgot all about it and continued her exploration. The small Chikorita caught a glimpse of the stair case and went to check it out. "Why would anyone need these silly things?" she laughed to herself and began climbing up them and it led her to another room. "Oh, I see," she smiled. "The human's have another nest stacked on top." She smiled and continued her exploration of the second floor.

Persian was curled up on Jake's mother's bed, sleeping as Chikorita explored the house. She heard the small grass Pokémon but ignored her as she was a little more interested in sleeping then seeing the new Pokémon at the moment. The door into the room was slightly open. Just enough for Chikorita to push it open and get inside the room.

Chikorita entered the mother's room and didn't see the Persian sleeping on top of the bed. The grass type began to feel her belly growl and she spotted a food bowl and a water dish full to the brim with water and PokeChow. The Chikorita walked up to the food bowl and began to nibble on the food. She took a glimpse at the name on the bowl. It said Persian.

Persian yawned widely, stretching as she got up feeling hungry herself. Her nose twitched when she smelt the Chikorita near her food bowl. Slinking off the bed, she noticed the Chikorita near her food bowl "Ah, you must be Jake's new Pokémon," she purred softly as she walked up to her "and a piece of advice," she lowered her head, looking at Chikorita in the eyes "that's my food bowl."

"Oh," she walked away from it. "Well, I am Jake's new Pokémon." she looked at the much larger Pokémon. "I'm sorry if I ate some of your food. I didn't realize you lived here too." She was a bit nervous by her large powerful size and shivered a bit.

"Your apology is accepted little one," Persian smiled gently as she raised her head "But in future, get Jake to feed you; he is after all your trainer," she noticed she was shivering "Don't worry, I won't hurt you, you are Jake's starter after all. Wouldn't want you to get hurt before the actual journey now would we?" She turned away slightly, smiling as she nodded towards the door, using a paw to gently push her towards it slightly "A little advice, now would most likely be a good time to ask him for a bit of food if you're hungry," Persian smirked slightly.

Well, It has been a while since I last ate." she replied a bit hungry herself. "Thanks for not being irritated at me." she smiled cheerfully at the Persian. She began to walk out to find Jake; he was just about finished with his chores. She was almost at the stairs when she heard a low hiss. She turned her head a bit to see it was Persian making the hissing sound.

Persian crouched down as her muscles tensed, ready to pounce on Chikorita as she smirked. With her teeth bared and tail flicking behind her, Persian jumped at Chikorita pinning her down with claws digging into her skin

The Chikorita's eyes widened and she became extremely terrified when she slammed her to the ground. She felt the large cat sinking her claws into her tiny body. "I thought you weren't mad at me!" she frowned and whimpered a bit.

"Who said I didn't want a bit of fresh meat in my bowl?" she glared into her eyes with a hungry look.

She stared at the grinning cat, watching her tongue trace her lips. "Please, I didn't do anything to you!" she cried out, squirming under her weight.

"I know," Persian purred softly "but I'm really don't like going outside so when prey comes to me, all the better." She took one paw off of Chikorita, her weight shifting enough for the grass Pokémon to escape as she raised her paw up to strike.

The Chikorita slipped out of her claw and began to yip as the Persian took a swipe, barely missing her by the tip of her leaf.

Persian snarled in fury as she escaped, feeling her claw nick her other paw and leaving a deep scratch that would most likely scar later. "Little runt!" she snarled and began to run after her.

She ran as fast as she could from the cat as they began to knock over tables and break some statues. Neither Chikorita nor Persian cared about the damage that they have been causing.

"Leave me alone!" she yelled to her. "Jake would have you by your paws if he found out you ate me!"

They were heading towards the stairs and Persian smirked as she sped up. "I don't really think Jake would have that authority over his mother, she loves me too much."

The Chikorita felt Persian's warm breath breathing on her back. She was so close to Chikorita that she could almost taste her. The Chikorita was come closer to the stairs and gulped a bit, being a bit scared and feared of falling down them. She looked up at a low hung chandelier and using her quick wits, she lashed her vines out and grabbed the metallic handles and swung herself from the Persians grasp, watching her fall down the stairs. The grass types then lowered herself to the bottom step and continue running from her feline predator.

Persian growled as Chikorita got away from her, jumping down the stairs and swiped at her legs as she got closer. She wanted fresh meat and she was going to get it! She snarled as she knocked into another table but kept running after her prey.

The Chikorita winced thinking that this was the end but saw a bit of hope. A window, which she could hop out of and escape the hungry Persian. She set her sights on the piano stool and jumped onto it successfully and went jumped at the window, barely making it as she uses her front paws to pull herself up. She jumped out to the outside.

The Persian dove at the window hoping to chase Chikorita even longer, but her mid section became stuck in the tiny window frame. Persian howled as she became stuck; her front paws swiping at the Chikorita "Get back here you little-!" she yelped she suddenly felt hands pulled on her tail

"Persian!"

Persian paled knowing who it was; it was Jake's mother "You are in big trouble for all the damage you had caused you stubborn cat!" The mother angrily yanked Persian from the window and back to the house.

Chikorita wasn't seen by his mother but she didn't care as she started to laugh a bit. "Nice meeting you too fur ball!" she looked into the forest next to Jake's house still feeling a bit hungry. "Maybe there is a berry out in the forest." She thought to herself and ran to find a berry bush. While searching, she heard a familiar voice from the inside. The grass type ran towards it to see who it was.

"I want you to be able to see the whole town before we leave tomorrow," it was the other trainer from earlier this morning, Nancy. "I hope you like it Cyndaquil."

The shrew looked up and smiled at her. They were sitting together on a log, enjoying a peaceful afternoon. He turned to his right and saw his Chikorita friend not too far away. He began to run to her.

"Cyndaquil!" Nancy called out. "Where are you going?" She tripped over getting up and spilt her gear along the ground. This allowed the Cyndaquil more time to chat with his good friend.

"Hi!" Chikorita merrily said as Cyndaquil ran up to her.

"I see you haven't changed a bit since this morning," the young fire type smiled. "I told you Jake would take care of you." He looked at her but frowned a bit when he saw a tiny cut on her side. Persian's claws had sunk into Chikorita enough to make her bleed a bit. "Are you ok?" he asked her a bit worried.

Chikorita softly gazed at him. "Yeah, you did thank you," She frowned as he noticed the cuts "Well, Jake's mother has a Persian and she attacked me but I managed to get away..."

"That's terrible," Cyndaquil shivered a bit, having a bit of fear for felines himself. "At least you are ok," he smiled.

She smiled gently at him, knowing his fear "But I beat her, don't you worry! She was too spoiled and fat to get through the window I used to escape!" she hoped to cheer him up with that.

Cyndaquil smiled with a sigh of relief. "That's good." he looked to see that his trainer was still fighting with a Spearow over her supplies. "Since this might be the last time we see each other, want to play for a bit?"

A happy Chikorita nodded, trying not to laugh at his trainer. "sure, I'd love to!" She touched him on the shoulder, darting off "Tag! You're it!" She giggled as she got a head start and ran from him.

The fire type looked a bit surprised but managed to easily chase her down. "Your turn!" he smiled and quickly darts in the other direction.

Chikorita laughed happily as Cyndaquil tagged her, turning around to chase after him. "I'm going to get you!"

He looked back to see that the grass pokemon was not as fast as he was. Like a good friend, he slowed down a bit and let the Chikorita catch up to him.

She got closer and closer to the fire mouse and gave a small laugh as she tackled him. Cyndaquil let out a small yip and the duo began toppling down a small hill, laughing and having a good old time. When they came to the bottom, the Chikorita was on top of the fire type. They both began to laugh. Moments past and the Chikorita stared into his eyes smiling brightly. "Uh, could you let me up now?" he asked, feeling her body pushing weight onto his. "Oh I'm sorry." She blushes a bit while letting him up.

"Chikorita!" Jake began to call. He had been looking for her ever since she ran from Persian.

"Well, there is my trainer." She sadly looked at Cyndaquil.

"What's wrong?" he puts his paw on her back and rubs her comfortably. "Don't you like your trainer?"

She let out a small sigh, "I do, but you have your own trainer and it will be a long time before we see each other again." Chikorita sadly kicked a pebble with her foot. "We even might never see each other again."

"Don't go saying that." He warmed his fur up a bit soothing her sorrow mood. "I know we will be friends forever. We will meet again." He smiled to her as the Chikorita nuzzled him on the cheek. "Your such a great person. I'm glad to call you my best friend."

Cyndaquil smiled back to her. "Same with me."He began to blush a bit.

Jake finally caught up to them as well as Nancy did.

* * *

"Chikorita!" "Cyndaquil!" The trainers called out and picked up their Pokémon. They looked at each other. "Oh hi." Jake told Nancy.

"Leaving tomorrow?" she asked him while petting the Cyndaquil behind his ears.

"Yeah, I had to do a few things before I left you know." His Chikorita continued to smile at the Cyndaquil.

"Well, I saw Max already leave," she told Jake. "He promised that he would beat both of us to becoming a Pokémon champion. He's so full of himself." She spat in disgust. "At least his Totodile is giving him a hard time. He nearly knocked him out cold when he knocked over a barrel on his head." She laughed as Jake joined her.

Jake looked back down to see that the two Pokémon where still looking at one another. "These two must really like each other to find each other in this forest." He smiled at the happy Chikorita.

"I guess so," Nancy hugged her Cyndaquil and brought him to her face. He tickled her cheek with his nose. "Maybe one day we can meet up and these two can play for a while." She smirked handing him a phone number. "Just call me when she feels lonely. Good luck with your travels." She left while the Cyndaquil jumped onto her shoulder, looking back at Chikorita.

Chikorita whimpered a bit and looked miserably at the ground. Her friend was gone and was going to be a long time before she sees him again. "Aw, don't feel bad Chikorita." Jake rubbed her head a bit. "We'll see your friend again soon. I promise."

The grass Pokémon smiles a bit and licked his face and the two headed back home for the night.

Jake's mother had Persian tied up outside like she was a dog. She gave a small hiss to the Chikorita as Jake walked by. Chikorita stuck her tongue out and taunted the large cat by putting her vines behind her head. Persian hissed a bit more and gave the Chikorita a hateful look. The smaller Pokémon just smirked at her as she and her trainer entered the house that the mother grudgingly continued to clean.

Later that night, Jake and Chikorita ate a big dinner. Chikorita was given the biggest berry she had ever seen and she enjoyed every second of its sweet taste. Jake smiled as she slowly nibbled at her meal. They stayed up a bit longer getting to know each other a bit more and Jake read a few books to her like if she was a young human child. Her favorite story was the one about the Feebas who turned into the beautiful Milotic after she was made fun of by a group of Goldeen's. It was getting late and the two became tired as Chikorita let out a small yawn. Jake prepared a small bed for her. "It's not much but I am sure it will do." He commented as she hopped onto the nightstand and into the comfortable bedding. She purred gratefully laid in it. "Good, I'm glad you like it." Jake smiled back.

He got into his pajamas and prepared his Pokémon gear ready for tomorrow. "We'll, good night Chikorita." He smiled. She was already fast asleep as Jake laid his head on the pillow and began to continue his dream from the other night.

Chikorita woke up in the middle of the night. Her eyes focusing on the digital alarm clock which showed that the time was 3:43am. She hopped out of her bed and began to crawl up onto Jake's bed. She snuggled under the warm covers and placed her head onto his pillow. She smiled as she drifted back to sleep again, ready to tackle the Pokémon world tomorrow and help Jake become the best trainer he can possibly be.


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up just before the sun peered over the hills, Jake yawned as he glanced around for Chikorita but he didn't see her in her little bed. He began to worry. "Chikorita?" He called out as he searched his room for the small Pokémon. Jake then thought of Persian and how she attacked his Pokémon yesterday "That stupid cat!" He hissed but before he left the room.

Chkiorita popped out from his sheets and grinned at him, "Chiko!"

Jake turned back to her, laughing "There you are. I thought Persian had come and got you!" He told her as he rubbed her head, getting a gentle purr back. "How about we go have a big breakfast then head off for our adventure Chikorita?" Reaching for his favorite hat, he laughed again when Chikorita's stomach rumbled, causing her to blush. "I'll take that as a yes huh?"

Chikorita nodded happily, adding a small yip of agreement as she went after Jake downstairs. She was given quite a few berries which she happily devoured while Jake had his own breakfast.

She sighed contently as Jake brushed her with a soft headed comb her while she finished her last berry.

Persian was still tied up and growled at Chikorita as the small grass type enjoyed her soothing brush.

Jake gave his mother a hug and she in turn return handed him a pink ribbon. "It's for Chikorita," She told him, petting the small Pokémon.

Jake began to put on the small ribbon on her head but she shook it off, giving them a frustrating look.

"What's wrong with the ribbon?" Jake's mother asked as the ribbon fell to the floor. She bent down and picked it up.

"I read in a Pokémon encyclopedia that Chikorita's and Bayleef's don't like anything messing with the leaf on their heads." Jake gave the ribbon back as his mother went to the drawer and pulled out a small lavender collar with a small diamond on it.

"How about this?" she put it around Chikorita's neck. "It was Persian's old collar so it may be a bit big, but she will grow into it."

Chikorita looked in the mirror and her face lit up as she stared at the beautiful collar around her neck. "I think she likes it." Jake laughed.

Persian narrowed her eyes and continued to hiss at the small grass type becoming extremely jealous.

Jake hopped onto his bike and began to ride it towards the neighboring city. Chikorita jumped onto his head and grew a big smile on her face. She loved the rush and rapidity that Jake was going as he sped along the pathway, passing bridges, rocks and other wild Pokémon. She closed her eyes and felt the air blow against her face and leaf.

"Having fun Chikorita?" he laughed looking up.

"Chiko!" she called out happily while sticking her tongue out to taste the fresh air.

Jake and Chikorita had finally made it to Cherrygrove City where they were stopped by an old man.

"A new trainer huh?" he looks at him with large thick glasses over his eyes.

"Yep, me and Chikorita." He smiled while taking her off his head and rubbing her head. She cooed warmly.

"Are you now?" he rubbed his rough chin with his hand. "Well, then I suppose you wouldn't mind if we have a little Pokémon battle now huh? That is if sprout over here can handle it." He chuckled like any old man would.

Chikorita gave him an unkind look and her cheeks turned red. "She can beat any Pokémon that you have." Jake replied back while seeing his Chikorita was very upset.

"Hey there, no hard feelings kid." He laughed a bit more. "I am just messing around. Let the old man have his laugh. My name is Norton Miller." He took out a pokeball. "Now, are you still up for a battle?" he wasn't really a bad guy.

"Well, I suppose a battle would help her out. Are you ready." He put the Chikorita on the ground.

She jumped down and got herself prepared while yipping excitedly.

"Well then, let's see how you do against Gulpin!" he threw the pokeball which revealed a stubby green Pokémon about Chikorita's size.

Chikorita looked at her enemy, having not seen a Pokémon like this before. She thought it was no big deal and looked at him with a satisfied smirk on her face.

"All right Chikorita, use your razor leaf!" he shouted to her as Chikorita whipped her head and launched a leaf towards the Gulpin.

He sat their staring blankly at her. "Hmm, he has no idea about this Pokémon." He thought to himself as the Gulpin opened his mouth wide and swallowed the sharp attack.

"He is eating every one of her attacks," Jake sweated a bit. "As long as she doesn't get close to him, she should be fine."

Chikorita was left speechless as she fired even more leaves at the Gulpin. He kept eating more and more without showing any signs of fatigue. Chikorita's face began to turn red and she ran up to the Gulpin readying a vine whip.

"Chikorita! NO!" Jake shouted to her as her vines came towards the Gulpin's mouth. He simply grabbed onto her vines and bit down on them. She squealed loudly and tried to tug herself free of the Gulpin's maw.

"A dumb move I say. Your Chikorita need a lot of practice." The old man commented. "Well done Gulpin."

That's when Chikorita's face beamed with a brilliant idea as she threw a razor leaf at the Gulpin. The glutton opened his mouth and let her vines go as he ate another one of her projectiles. She smirked and lifted the small pokemon flipping him over with her vine's.

"Impossible!" the old man shouted. "All right, way to go Chikorita!" Jake applauded her brilliant tactical move.

The Gulpin struggled to get himself flipped over as Chikorita came charging in using a body slam on her enemy. The Gulpin let out a loud cough as Chikorita knocked the wind of it and the stomach Pokémon fainted.

"I must congratulate you kid," the old man smiled. "Not one trainer was able to beat me so far. A Cyndaquil made the mistake of trying to use a tackle attack but was swallowed and as for this strange Max kid, well Gulpin found his shoe to be appetizing." He chuckled while returning his fainted Pokémon.

"Good job Chikorita, you beat him." Jake kneeled down and Chikorita ran to his arms nuzzling his face. "You looked great out there."

Jake walked over to the old man who had awarded Chikorita with a small treat. "Thanks for the great battle." He smiled to him.

"Aw, this battle was nothing. You will face much better opponents than me lad." The old man chuckled a bit more. "When I was your age, I was beating every trainer that challenged me. Venusaur and I where an unbeatable pair." He told the story to Jake who had sat down on a bench with him.

Chikorita went exploring around the park area, chasing a pretty Butterfree.

"I was a bit young but a young professor named Oak had given me my very first Pokémon, a Bulbasaur." A smile grew on his face as he reflected on his travels. "We conquered every gym we visited and had witnessed every Pokémon in the world. Me and Venusaur where the best of friends."

Jake smiled at him, "Sound's like you where a great trainer. Did you win the Pokémon Championships?"

That is when the Norton's smile slowly faded into a frown. "We made it all the way up to the finals in the Pokémon Championships and I was facing my childhood rival, Trent St. George. We were both down to our last Pokémon when his Electrode used explosion against my Fearow and I sent out Venusaur. He on the other had sent out an Arcanine. He had a huge type disadvantage but he managed to hang in there pretty well, that was till Arcanine used overheat." His eyes began to water a bit. "Venusaur was already fainted from the hit but Arcanine just kept on attacking and soon after, the arena caught on fire. People in the crowd began to flee from the scene. I was going to return Venusaur before too much damage had been done but a beam fell and crushed my leg. Venusaur was completely set a blaze but with all of his strength, he lifted the beam up from my leg. I wanted to return him but he roared at me to leave as the stadium was crumbling even more. I did so but with tears in my eyes." His voice was getting softer, "I lost a great friend and never showed my face at a Pokémon championship since."

Jake felt terrible and he looked at his little Chikorita running around. He didn't want that to happen to her. "So did Trent get disqualified for causing a Pokémon's death?"

"Of course not," Norton's voice was filled with anger. "He claimed that it was a mistake on his part not knowing the strength of his Arcanine's attack and was given the championship anyways. I didn't care for it at that point but no one cared that an innocent Pokémon died in the process.

Jake heard a rustle come from the bushes. Chikorita was now gone but her voice was still possible to hear. "Chikorita, what's wrong?" he ran over to where her voice was.

She was look fiercely at a Poliwag who was also giving her a harsh look.

Norton followed Jake over to the small pond. "It looks like your Chikorita had found a little adversary while we were talking. This could be a great opportunity to catch your next Pokémon."

"Hey yeah, plus with a type disadvantage, this should be easy," He smiled while commanding his Chikorita to use a vine whip on the small water type.

She whipped out her vines but the Poliwag was agile and jumped to her using tackle and finishing off his flawless move with a bubble attack.

"That is a pretty strong Poliwag for its size and their speed is a vital part to their battle technique." Norman commented on the tadpole's impressive battle plan.

Chikorita got to her feet and shook off the blow that she was hit by. She wasn't going to lose and was going to take down the wild Pokémon. She tackled the Poliwag and started to thrash her leaf in its face. The Poilwag was helpless as he tried to kick up but pasted out from the spicy aroma of her leaf.

Norman handed Jake a small Pokeball, "I believe you know what to do." He looked at Jake who nodded and told Chikorita to come back to his side.

Jake then threw the red and white sphere that instantly turned the fainted Poliwag into a beam of red light and captured him inside of the ball. "All right! We got him Chikorita!" he kneeled down to her while she jumped into his arms. "Chiko!" she called out and nuzzled him a bit.

Norman smiled while he watched to two. It reminded him on how close he and Bulbasaur were. "Your Chikorita is consistent with her battles too. Usually they let their last battle get to their heads and get beat the next battle."

Jake put his new Poliwag in his belt. "Yeah, she is actually a bit shy for a Chikorita but she is beginning to warm up to others." The Chikorita nuzzled Jake's leg and purred.

"Well, that's all the advice I have for you." Norman smiled while Jake picked his Chikorita up. "I say the first thing you should do is take a visit at the Pokecenter. It's only half a mile away from here." He smiled. "I'm sure Chikorita and your new Poliwag will enjoy the visit."

Jake picked up his bike. "That's a great idea", he sat down on the bike seat as Chikorita jumped onto Jake's shoulder. "Thanks for everything Norman!" he pedaled off.

Norman watched the young kid and his Chikorita ride down the path. "I can see he will be a great trainer." The old man smiled while sitting back down on the bench and reflected back on the good days with Venusaur.


	4. Chapter 4

**It was late afternoon as Jake and Chikorita made it to the Pokémon Center in Cherrygrove City. **

**Chikorita jumped off his shoulder, onto the bike seat and safely landed on the ground. She walked along side Jake as the two walked through the sliding glass doors of the large white facility as they approached a smiling lady wearing an all white outfit.**

"**Hi there, welcome to the Pokecenter!" She had a wide and pleasant grin. "I am guessing you would like to have your Pokemon healed."**

"**They sure would like that." Jake smiled back while rubbing Chikorita's forehead. She simply purred and nuzzled his hand back. He placed her and the Pokeball containing Poliwag on the counter.**

"**Ok then, we will take care of your Pokemon; it will only take a few hours." Nurse Joy took Jake's Pokémon and smiled at him. "This will be a wonderful opportunity for you to go buy some extra gear for your Pokemon."**

**Jake nodded. "I think I will. Thanks for the tip ma'am." He left the building and headed for the PokeMart.**

**She brought the two into the back room. The Pokecenter was filled with large bottles of lotions and creams for all kinds of Pokemon. There was also a back room where Pokemon go for surgery. A Scizor was undergoing an operation to patch up his damaged wing and it was looking like it was going well.**

"**Let's get you relaxed a bit, ok dear." She placed Chikorita on a hard metal table as the nurse placed her hand on Chikorita's back and began to rub her. The grass type was squirming a bit at first but she began to slowly stop and smiled a bit.**

**Chikorita hummed calmly as Nurse Joy gave her a relaxing massage. The Nurse softly stroke her cream filled hands across the small Pokemon's back. It was the most loosened up Chikorita had been in a long time and after being chased by a Persian and fighting in two battles, she thinks it is well deserved. It was almost like she was being spoiled but she didn't think of it that way.**

**An hour later the nurse brought them to a room filled with many other Pokemon. "All right, I'm going to let you two play with the others before your trainer comes to pick you up." The lady gave them a big grin before leaving to the door.**

**Chikorita turned her head and looked Jake's newly caught Poliwag was out of his Pokeball. The water type began to walk up to her.**

* * *

"**That was a pretty impressive fight you put up," he smirked. "I'm sorry if I annoyed you by calling you." He seemed to be friendly and no threat to her.**

**She looked back and smiled a bit. "Yeah, I may have gotten a bit upset when you took my attention away from that Butterfree," she sighed. "Well as long as we are teammates, we should at least be friends." **

"**Agreed." He nodded to Chikorita but turned the other direction noticing a Raichu, a Vulpix and an Koffing where chuckling and talking about previous battles they had. The three looked as if they belonged to a strong trainer. **

"**Wow, strong Pokémon!" Chikorita began to wag her stubby tail a bit. "I beat a trainer; I know they will accept me into their conversation." She began to walk up to them with poise, leaving Poliwag by himself. **

"**I'm not sure that's how It works." he sighed being completely ignored by the young grass type.**

**Chikorita joined the group of strong looking Pokémon. "Hi guys!" she said with a big smile across her face. She was very small compared to the others as they looked down at her. "I am a strong Pokemon too. You should have seen me teach that Gulpin a lesson." She was very giddy from her earlier battle.**

**The Raichu snorted arrogantly "Hey kid you seriously think you are as strong as us?" he laughed to himself. The other two looked at her "As if" one smirked.**

**Her smile faded as the young grass type grew curious. "But, I beat another Pokémon in a battle. Doesn't that make me a good Pokemon?" she looked at the Raichu who laughed at her.**

**Raichu looked at her "Listen kid, you gotta battle more than one weak Pokémon such a Gulpin to be considered, you know 'good'." Koffing just smirked a blew a bit of smog in her face "But your just a kid, what would you know?"**

**The Chikorita shook her head and gagged a bit from the poison attack.**

**The three laughed at seeing her cough from the noxious attack.**

**She was getting a bit angry with the Pokémon teasing her. "Listen, I can put up a good fight with any one of you guys!"**

**Raichu then looked at her with an malevolence smile "Or really?" He tried not to laugh a bit more. "All right then kid, beat Vulpix if you're so tough!"The fire type stood out of the group and stranded right in front of her "So? where is all you strength little leaf?" she smirked coldly. **

**She looked at the young fox who was giving her a hateful but smug glare. "I can beat this fur ball." she stamped her tiny little foot. "I just don't fight now because this is a Pokémon center and that nice lady won't like seeing this place turn into a battle arena." she began to walk away from them not wanting to start a fight.**

**"Aw, where is the fun in that cabbage head?" the vulpix shot a small ember at the Chikorita. She instigated the conflict even more.**

**Chikorita yelped as the leaf on her head caught on fire. "OW! OW! OW! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! "She ran around in a circle in a comical way until her new teammate used a water gun to stop the fire from causing any real harm to her.**

**"Hey she said she didn't want to fight so leave her alone." Her new Poliwag friend walked up to them. He wasn't a bit happy either.**

**The three of them growled in unison "Who dares help that kid out!?" Raichu finally spits out yelled.**

**Vulpix backed a bit, knowing water was one of her weakness. Raichu then stepped up "What did you just say?" he said seriously "Did you just tell us what to do?"**

**"I'm just saying, for a group of high and mighty Pokémon, you sure act like a bunch of children. If she doesn't want to fight, she doesn't have to fight." he wasn't afraid of the electric mouse.**

**Raichu stepped up "I thought so" he smirked "Take this!" he then sent a thunder punch at Poliwag's way. **

**The Poliwag took the punch to the gut and flew back. "Good one....." he gasped before fainting. **

"**Kids," Raichu huffed and turned away.**

**Chikorita was extremely angry now, turning a bit red. "If Cyndaquil was here he would help me teach you a lesson!" she threw a razor leaf at the electric mouse.**

**Raichu turned to see the leaf heading his way and was smacked in the face hard from it. His nose began to bleed a bit. "You little twerp!" the three of them glared at her preparing to strike her with a devastating attack. She gulped and saw that her eyes where growing more and more.**

**Before the shot was fired off, the three of them where returned into their pokeball's. "Ok guy's, your trainer is here to pick you up." Nurse Joy smiled as she brought them back to their trainer. He was waiting for a while and ungratefully took them back and stormed out of the Pokecenter. The trainer had been setting a bad example for his team.**

**Chikorita gave a sigh of relief and dropped her head. She ran to a small puddle left by Poliwag's attack and looked at now had a blackened leaf. "Those jerk's. Good thing it grows back." She positively thought to herself.**

**She then turned around and ran back over to Poliwag "Are you all right?" She looked at him with worried some eyes.**

**Poliwag slowly picked himself up but struggled to his feet. "Yeah I'm fine.....just a heavy blow to my chest." The young water type still felt the tiny tingle in**

**The grass type let out a relieving sigh "Oh good, I thought that Raichu killed you!' her face then burned up with anger "That Raichu makes me so mad." She looked like she was going to hit something else as her eyes showed lots of rage.**

**The Poliwag looked a little worried. "Um, are you ok? That old man did remind you that you were going to find some harder Pokémon than his Gulpin. And you did kind of act a bit cocky."**

**Chikorita looked at him with a frown "Are you on my side or theirs!?"**

**Poliwag sighed. "Of course I'm on your side. I am your teammate after all. I just don't want you to get hurt." Poliwag had only been with her for three hours now but he has learned quickly how to play**

**Chikorita then looked at him more relaxed "I'm sorry, it's just that," she stomped her foot "he treated you ever so mean and the others weren't any better!" she sighed in frustration**

**"Don't worry about it too much," Poliwag smiled a bit. "Those guys are gone now. Nobody else is going to pick on you."**

**Chikorita smiled back. "I guess you are right. Hopefully one day I will be bigger and stronger so I can fight Pokemon like them."**

"**That's a positive way of thinking about it."Poliwag nodded to her. **

"**Thanks for being such a great friend." She smiled at him as Nurse Joy walked into the waiting room.**

* * *

"**Ok you two, your trainer is here." She smiled as she returned Poliwag to his ball and picked up Chikorita. The nurse frowned a bit when she saw Chikorita's leaf a bit blackened. "How did this happen?" she ran her fingers over the leafy surface. Chikorita whimpered a little. "Well, nothing a Burn Heal can't fix." She smiled as she rubbed the cream on her scalded leaf. The grassy foliage began to repair itself and Chikorita gave a big smile and a thankful nuzzle. She smiled back at the pleasant Chikorita as she walked to Jake. "Here are your Pokemon back."**

"**Thank you very much." Jake smiled as Chikorita happily hopped into his arms. "How about we go to the motel and call it an night?" he asked her.**

**Chikorita yipped in agreement and the two went to the newly built Cherrygrove Motel to rest.**

* * *

**During the course of the night, a ten year old blonde haired boy was camping in the Azela Forest with his Golduck. His Parent's where quite wealthy and while he may not have had the best skills raising Pokemon, he sure had some of the flashiest equipment with him. He watched his Golduck come back with some more twigs to build a fire. "Golly, you sure make a great fire for a water type." He laughed.**

**The Golduck was a good friend and he simply put the logs into the controlled flames. The Golduck protected his trainer a lot and was an extremely loyal Pokemon.**

**Hours past of good fun and it was getting really late. "Hey buddy, let's call it a night."**

**The Golduck nodded and speckled a small water gun attack on the small fire and rested against a tree.**

**The blonde kid got into his black and sky blue sleeping bag and fell asleep.**

**While a full moon lilt up the forest, a rustling of leaves where heard on the ground. The Golduck opened his eyes a bit and looked to see who was making that noise. In the trees was a shadow of a figure. It quickly scampered from tree to tree, bush to bush, getting closer. The kid was still fast asleep not knowing what was going on. Out of the bushes jumped a Zangoose going to attack the boy. Golduck jumped up and met him in mid air. The two slammed to the ground and began to claw at each other.**

"**Whoa, what is going on?" the young boy exclaimed as he sprang from his sleeping bag. **

**Out of the trees appeared a tall figure looking down at the two Pokemon fighting. "My my, a little bit of a scrap we had gotten into." The man said calmly as the Zangoose ran back to his side. He was a tall slender trainer with long silver hair reaching down his back. By his side was a female trainer who had thick coiled purple hair. "Hm, it looks like your Zangoose is a bit of a challenge for that Golduck." She laughed. The Golduck was slow to get up.**

"**You stay away from my Golduck you bully!" The young trainer's face turned red and he helped his Pokemon get up. "He can beat anything when given a fair chance!"**

**Seth grinned darkly at the young boy. "Well how about a little fight then? I will give you a fair chance."**

"**Oh you and your urges for fighting." The woman laughed.**

"**We can beat you. Come on Golduck, let's fight with all of our might!" the blonde boy looked at the two trainers. Golduck nodded.**

"**You will be sorry kid. Zangoose, slash attack now!" the Zangoose dove at the Golduck with sharp claws ready to strike.**

**The boy closed his eyes not wanting to see his Golduck take the hit. The water type dodged the attack and used a mud slap attack. A glob of mud was slapped into the Zangoose's face as the Golduck finished up his move and then kicked him in the face.**

"**Hm, impressive duck." The man smirked. "Zangoose, it's time to go all out, let him taste an all out fury attack." The Zangoose dove at the Golduck and began giving him swift and heavy blows with this claws. He was moving way to fast to attack back. **

"**Golduck!" the blonde kid yelled as he witnessed the horrific attack.**

"**I guess you need a few more lessons in training if you want to be like me kid." The man laughed. The woman remained silent and simply threw her hair back. Zangoose returned to his trainer's side. He was calm about his attack and just brushed himself off. The Golduck began to heavily breathe as his young trainer went over to aid him. They where many scratches and marks on the water type as blood began to trickle onto the boys hands while holding him. He looked up at the two with a red face. He was angry and about to cry.**

"**Who the hell are you?" he yelled at the silver haired trainer who began to leave.**

**He looked back and smirked. "Just your worst nightmare."**


	5. Chapter 5

A month had gone by in a flash and Jake was starting to become a better trainer. He could feel it as he traveled from town to town. If there was one flaw in his journey, it would be his bicycle being stolen by a theft in Violet City. "Isn't this a great day to be walking in the National Park Bayleef?" He turned to his Pokémon who had just evolved a few days ago.

"Bay!" she smiled as she traveled on foot next to him. As a Chikorita she evolved after defeating Gym Leader Falkner's Pidgeotto in a battle. That proved she was strong enough to evolve from a Chikorita into a Bayleef. Her personality had not changed a bit. She was still the same grass type who loved Jake before and the same one who missed her fire type friend.

"What do you say we stop and take a break? I can feed you now if you like." Jake patted Bayleef's forehead.

"Bayleef!" she smiled at him and began to wag her tail waiting for Jake to give her something to eat.

Jake threw Bayleef a small berry and she jumped up and caught it with her mouth. Jake laughed a bit. "You're getting good at that." She didn't answer him and continued to chew on her tasty treat.

Jake sat on a park bench, looking at his brand new Zephyr Badge. It made him reflect on the battle he won. Jake and Chikorita were up against the Pidgeotto of Gym Leader Falkner. "I have never seen her so scared before in my life." Jake said to himself as the bird stood over the small grass Pokémon. She was shivering a bit and dashed as quickly as she could when it's powerful beak almost smashed into her head. Jake then decided to call a time out and tend to his frightened Pokémon. She ran over to him looking like she was about to cry.

"Aw, don't be frightened." He rubbed her small back. "You're doing great out there. I know it may seem a bit scary to fight someone bigger than you but I promise you won't get hurt." She looked back at the Pidgeotto and then back to Jake. She let out a small sigh but Chikorita knew she couldn't let her trainer down. She stepped back into the ring.

"Let's finish this," Falkner told his bird. "Use peck now!" again, Pidgeotto dove at Chikorita, this time nabbing the stem of her lead and violently pulling it.

The grass type yelped and screamed as the pain was unbearable. She felt like it was going to be plucked off her head. She growled and then reached out a vine to distract the bird making it look like a worm. The greedy Pidgeotto fell for the bait and clamped its beak on the vine. Even with the harsh pain bearing on her vine, Chikorita got up and bashed the bird in the chest, knocking the wind out of it and capping off an amazing comeback. Even Falkner was impressed by Chikorita's dexterity.

"Yeah, I knew you could do it!" Jake cheered as his Chikorita was beginning to glow as she was growing bigger. Her neck was now much longer and small leaves began to grow around. The leaf on her head was thicker and looked much stronger than before. Her lavender collar also began to fit her neck perfectly as the crystal ball was not going to drag on the floor like before. The white glow had fully disappeared and now her skin began a yellowish tan. She happily looked at him and simply called to him. "Bayleef!"

Jake watched his proud Bayleef continue to nibble on her berry as he rubbed her forehead. "You're a hell of a Pokémon," he smiled. "And we sure make a great team." She smiled back but her eyes went another other direction noticing a familiar face. Max Powers.

"Well if it isn't Jake and his useless starter Pokémon." Max grinned at him.

Jake sighed. "I see you haven't changed a bit." Bayleef just growled at him, but she wasn't completely upset. She couldn't wait to see Totodile again.

"I'm just saying it is a useless Pokémon." Jake's rival smirked and flicked her forehead with two fingers. She shook her head after he was done and snorted a bit irritated. "Even the Legend himself Red could never make her a champion."

Bayleef was turning red as Jake was about to say something, she jumped out to tackle Max. He just simply smirked and whipped out his Pokeball, unleashing a large Feraligater. It roared in her face as she stopped to a skid and looked at him with panic. This wasn't the small Totodile that she was friends with. "I thought so." Max sneered at the trembling grass type. Me and Feraligater had dominated every trainer we came across." he Jake was getting angry. "Listen Max, Bayleef is a great Pokémon. She has proved it day in and day out."

"Well then, prove it," he pulled out a second Pokeball. "You caught other Pokémon too right? I can't see that sprout winning battles anyways. You must have another Pokémon."

The two began to walk over to an empty basketball court. It was a good place to battle since the middle resembled a Poke ball.

Jake grudgingly reached for his other Pokeball. "Oh I got another Pokémon." He began to think to himself. "I can't lose to Max. Bayleef and Poliwag better pull it off."

He threw the Pokeball releasing Poliwag. All right Poliwag, you start." Jake pointed to the Feraligater. "Double-slap, now!"

The Poliwag jumped up at the Feraligater but was stopped when the large crocodile grabbed him by the tail and simply threw him against a tree. Poliwag was knocked out as Jake let a concerned grown out as he returned him.

"Ha! You're down to your last Pokémon already." Max sneered as Bayleef grumbled and began to face her much larger opponent. She was hoping that Poliwag would at least do some damage to the Feraligater but she was left with a not so tired water type. She did smile at the fact she was a grass type.

When they were much younger, the three starters would have little battles and see who was the strongest. No one would ever prove to be the best as they learned about their weaknesses. Bayleef knew that she had the type advantage in the bag and used the most damaging grass move she could think of, Razor leaf.

The winds began to pick up as Bayleef lowered her head and lets hundreds of leaves shoot past her and begin to slam the Feraligater as the large Pokémon couldn't take much more. He fell down with a loud thud.

"Way to go Bayleef, you beat him!" Jake smiled as she received a pet as the grass type cooed a bit. Max was a bit angered but prepared his neck Pokémon. "Hmph, Pesky weed. Don't worry. I've prepared something for you." He smiled darkly and threw his next Pokeball. Bayleef looked at it with a confident look but her eyes shrunk and she reared back a bit as she saw a nasty looking Seviper fly out to her and angrily hiss in the grass type's face. The large black snake had poison dripping from its large fangs. After a few seconds, Bayleef shrugged off her worries and stepped her foot forward and readied herself to battle. "Now you might have beaten a water type sprout but you will not defeat a poison type." Max was confident as his large serpent continued glared at Bayleef hatefully and began to shake its tail.

"No problem," Jake told his grass type. "You can beat this giant worm." The Seviper picked its head up and glared at Jake, only adding fuel to its anger. "Time to pluck this little weed Seviper!" Max called out to his already angry Seviper.

Bayleef made the first move as a vine flung from her back and went grab the Seviper. The snake darted out of its way and left the Bayleef in shock from how fast it was.

Seviper hissed at her as he struck her with a Poison Tail before getting out of her striking zone. "Ha, you're Bayleef can't even hit my Pokémon!" Max jeered.

For once, the Bayleef agreed with Max as she began to pant from trying to dodge each attack the Seviper landed on her. The poison seeping into her cut wasn't helping either as she began to fall to her knees.

"Come on Bayleef! Don't give up! Do you really want to be known as a pushy weakling to Max?" Jake was beginning to get a bit angry at her.

The grass type's eyes shot a hateful glare at Jake. She couldn't believe what she heard. Jake didn't care at all if she was in unbearable pain. He just wanted to win a pointless battle. She kept her glare on him so long that she didn't see the large snake come up and strike her neck with its fangs. She let out a painful cry as it clamped down hard. Her collar was unbuckled from the hit and fell into the mud.

The Seviper smirked as it kept a strangle hold on her neck. She was getting weaker with the poison and the Seviper eventually let go as she nearly fainted. "Your Pokémon already done; she's poisoned so this battles over," Max laughed. "I knew it wouldn't do much. "

Jake groaned a bit. "Dam it Bayleef, you could beat a bird as a Chikorita but you can't defeat Max's Seviper?" Bayleef was furious as she didn't say a word. She just glared at him with both shock and anger in her eyes. "Oh well, it is what it is." He sighed. "Maybe you need more work that's all." Bayleef almost bit her lip hearing this but didn't say a word. She only angrily snorted at him. "Come on," he sighed again as he picked her small collar up. "Let's get you to the Poke center."

He picked her up and carried her all the way to the Poke center. Once there, the nurses immediately took her to the back room. They wiped her cuts on her neck and place a bandage on them. Another nurse joined them with an antidote shot as she turned to another nurse in the room.

"Here, place your hand down on her back so we can keep her still. Many Pokémon hate getting this shot." She nodded and grabbed the bottom of her neck. Two others held down her feet hoping she wouldn't move and cooperate with them. The dissatisfied Bayleef eyed the needle full of antidote as one nurse inched closer to her and stuck it in her shoulder. She bucked and reared wildly as the Azela Town Medic's tried to hang to her. The antidote was finally in her and they let the grass type go. She kicked up and ran away to the corner of the back room.

"What a freak!" a disgruntled nurse commented as she brushed herself off.

Jake didn't appreciate that. "Hey! Don't call her that. I have no idea why she is acting like this."

"Well whatever her problem is, I really don't care!" the nurse rudely snapped back at Jake. Bayleef then shot a small razor leaf at the nurse and made her flinch. She then stuck her tongue out taunting the Poke center employee. "Oh buzz off you!" she yelled at Bayleef and stormed out of the room.

Jake went over to his Pokémon. "Is everything ok?" he patted her head. Bayleef snapped at his hand almost biting him. Jake immediately pulled it back. "What is wrong with you today?" he was a bit confused as she was extremely upset at him.

At that moment, a Golduck was rushed into the emergency room. "Quickly this one is banged up pretty bad. Something happened out in the Forest." Jake turned his head. "I wonder what all that buzz is about." He left his grass Pokémon in the back room, alone.


	6. Chapter 6

**"ARR, he can be so STUPID at times! He is only getting worse and less cautious. Hell I was lucky that Falkner's 'turkey' didn't kill me!" Bayleef stormed around in the Azalea Town's Pokémon. Her fit was both being angry at how her trainer handled their last battle and her leg was a bit sore from the shot she was received to cure her poison status.**

**A Raticate and a Lucario where two Pokémon in the room, the Raticate was over in the corner getting a bit ticked from the ranting grass Pokémon while the Lucario lied on a emergency stretcher resting up a bit from a **

**"Hey 'Leafy' lower ya voice, you're not the queen of this joint!" the rat leered at her.**

**Bayleef ignored the Raticate complaining and continued to rant. "Not only did he make me look bad, he lost to his rival and that's even worse," she sighed. "If only Cyndaquil was here." That's when it hit her. Seeing Totodile as a vicious Feraligatar made her think if her friend was going to forget about her. "I don't want to lose my best friend." she began to tear up again. **

**"That's it!" he jumped up and began to walk towards Bayleef "Hey you, leaf head! Be quiet or I'll make ya be quiet!" he snarled at her violently.**

**"Listen, why don't you mind your own business," she looked right back, not being frightened his aggressive appearance. "And don't call me leaf head!" she gritted her teeth at the rat. If anything, he got her even angrier.**

**The rat Pokémon laughed "Then how about you shat up and talk in your head not out loud!" he walked closer to the Pokémon "You need to quiet down! Does that make sense, garden weed?" he growled more as Bayleef continued to stand her ground**

**Bayleef grew bright red from the Raticate's name calling. She wanted to smack him in the face as hard as she could but she couldn't attack her since she knew the Raticate would easily win. The antidote that she was given has yet to fully kick in and it's side effect.**

**Bayleef just stood there and ruffled the leaves on her neck a bit. "I don't plan to fight in a Pokecenter. If you really think fighting here is a good option then you are pretty pathetic." for the first time in her life she sounded brave and strong. She actually felt good about herself too.**

**"What!?" Raticate's eyes began to glow a fire orange red "watch ya mouth leafy!"**

**The Lucario snickered a little knowing Bayleef was being pushed around a bit. "Good for her." He commented to himself.**

**She smirked herself knowing the Raticate was offended from being called a fox. "I laugh at the fact you think you are entitled to call others names but become appalled when it goes back to you." she began to walk away feeling a little bit better. She swayed her tail back in forth a bit in a taunting gesture.**

**The Raticate growled as she jumped in front of Bayleef and locked his rage filled eyes on her. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't I fight ya right now." His large powerful teeth had the grass type's reflection on it.**

**Bayleef tried to get past him but the rat Pokémon just slammed her against a wall and held her there. **

"**Not so tough now are ya twerp?" he gave a cold glare and prepared to strike her neck with his fangs. Almost like Max's Seviper but without the Poison. **

**The Lucario jumped from his stretcher and smashed his fist against the side of the Raticate's head. "The lady said no. What doesn't your small ass Raticate brain understand?" He held him against the wall like Raticate did to Bayleef earlier. "I think it's time for you to leave now!" he gritted his teeth a bit.**

"**Ok ok sheesh. Prima Dona." The Raticate mumbled as he fled from them.**

**The Lucario then turned to the Bayleef. "Are you hurt ma'am?" he gently helped her up.**

**The Bayleef got up with his help but snorted arrogantly. "I'm fine, thanks." She didn't even bother looking at him she was so mad. "Just leave me be, today I have crappy day." She began to walk from him.**

**The Lucario didn't leave her alone; instead he placed his paw on her back. "It doesn't seem like it. Tell me what's wrong." He seemed to have a soft tone in his voice.**

**The Bayleef sighed giving up to his kindness, "Didn't you hear me ranting and raving for the last few minutes. My trainer is just an idiot and I felt like her just wants to win battles for himself. It felt like he didn't care when I was losing the match." She lowered her head.**

**The Lucario placed his paw on her forehead. Bayleef was curious what he was doing as his hand began to grow a small blue flame around his hand. "Well, it seems you're still younger than most Pokémon I've met and your trainer is still inexperienced."**

"**Tell me about it…." Bayleef huffed.**

"**However, you two have strong potential. Just like all Pokémon and their trainers, you have a chance to be successful." He smiled.**

**She just moved her head away from his hand. "Yeah but it is easier said than done. I bet I'm the worst grass type ever." She sadly looking down at a water bowl and splashed her face as a sign of not wanting to see her reflection. **

"**Now just because you failed to win a battle doesn't mean it's over for you. You must go through many failures before making it to success. The same applies for your trainer." Lucario looked back at her.**

**Bayleef sighed and found herself talking to him, which she was trying to regret. "But when will I know when I find that success? I want to be successful now. I've lost before, why isn't it coming now?" she had always had a calm attitude as a Chikorita, but as she grew, she had developed a bit of an impatient side to her. She didn't see anything wrong with it, although she hoped it didn't make her a spoiled brat.**

**The Lucario began to hear the nurse's heels clapping into the back room. He began to return to his stretcher. "You'll do fine girl. Just make sure you give your trainer a chance. He wants to win as bad as you do."**

**The Bayleef looked back to him. "I'll try to…." As the nurse placed her hand on Bayleef's neck.**

* * *

**  
**"See," the nurse smiled. "I told you it wasn't such a bad procedure." Bayleef began to smile back at the nurse. The other nurse arrogantly rolled her eyes. "Yeah, at least this pile of crab grass stopped bucking and causing a ruckus." She still didn't appreciate how Bayleef stuck her tongue at her. The grass type growled under her breath but she kept a good attitude trying not to make her seem more aggressive than already said to be.

"We'll let's get her back to her trainer." One nurse said as she tied a small lease around her neck. It was far from being uncomfortable as she was lead out to Jake. He didn't bother to pet her. He just simply returned his Poliwag and untied the Bayleef. This made Bayleef a bit sadden to see that he didn't give her the warm greetings she would get as a Chikorita.

"That poor boy from the forest," the nurse sighed. "His Golduck will be alright but I don't think he will be wanting to fight for a long time." She told Jake.

"What happened to the Golduck anyways?" he asked her. Bayleef didn't know what they were talking about but she listened to the two.

"He was challenged by a mysterious trainer who went too far with his Pokémon. Ordering it to severely attack him when he was unable to fight." The nurse sadly said. "Poor thing."

Jake nodded in agreement. "I'll keep an eye out if I see anyone like that." He bravely smiled. The nurse smiled back. "That's good. Have a good one."

Jake began to walk from the front desk." You too. Come Bayleef." He called to her as she began to slowly follow him.

The sun was beginning to set as they left Azalea town and settled their sights for Goldenrod City. It was a quiet walk as they approached the forest. Jake didn't bother looking back as Bayleef walked with her head down. The Lucario's words being repeated in her head like if an audio CD was looping. She then stopped for a moment. "Bayleef…."

Jake turned to see what was wrong. His eyes widened and his heart nearly broke into pieces seeing her look up at her with eyes filled with tears. One slid down her cheek and hit the ground. It was the saddest he had ever seen her.

"Bayleef………..I'm sorry…" his eyes became a bit watery to as he fell to his knees. His grass Pokémon slowly walked to him and placed her neck on his shoulder. Jake then hugged her. "I promise to never let something like that ever happen to you again." He rubbed the back of her neck. "I know I screwed up and it's been hard not being with your friends for quite some time, but I promise that will all change." The Bayleef nuzzled the back of his head as she knocked over his favorite hat exposing his brown hair.

The sun finally sank under the sun not long after a brief moment of making up. Jake thought it would be best not to travel any further and began to make camp. It was a bit more friendlier as they both helped each other set up a good place to rest. Bayleef even started the small camp fire which startled her after the flames began to flicker. Jake was a bit nervous to let her do that but it worked out well in the end. Jake fed her a small berry and even let her taste a s'more. She hated it.

As the moon rose over the trees, the Bayleef began to fall asleep. Jake rubbed his sleeping Pokémon's head. Looking through his bag for more food rations, he stumbled upon the phone number that Nancy had given him. He remembered that he could call her whenever he wanted to or when he felt like Bayleef was lonely. He looked at the innocent Pokémon sleeping and smiled. He pulled out his cell phone and began to dial the numbers.


End file.
